The Birthday Party
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Today was Ethan's birthday and Benny want want tell him about his feelings.Slash!


**The Birthday Party**

**Summary: Today was Ethan's birthday and Benny want want tell him about his feelings.**

**A/N: Hi ppl! 9 more days for my birthday! I want write something for my birthday so enjoy. (I'm hoping Atticus is not reading this if he is then... O_O) Oh and I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire and the characters but me.**

Ethan woke up today and he was so happy because today was his birthday. He got dress and went downstairs "Hey mom hey dad." He said. "Hey Ethan are you exicted?**(I forget how to spell it.)**" His mom said. "Yeah I am. I can't wait for my birthday party." He get some central. "I'm glad your father and I have to visit somewhere and your sister is sleeping over at her friend's house so you be with Benny ok?" He nodded. "Ok I'm going to call him." He went in his room and call Benny. Benny came and wave. "Hey dude and happy birthday!" Benny said. Ethan smiled at Benny. "Thanks come in so we could play some video gomes." Ethan let Benny in so they could play some video games.

At night time Sarah, Erica, and Rory came in. "Hey birthday dude what up?" Rory said. "Good you want play some music?" They nodded. Later Jasmine poof here. "Jasmine! I thought you wasn't coming which I was happy about that." Ethan said. "Um yeah I lie. I just want see your face that I say." Jasmine said. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." "Hey Ethan open some of your presents." Sarah said. "Yeah so I could get out of this lame party." Erica said. "It's party, it's party, it's party aye!" Jasmine singing Waka Flocka. Ethan rolled his eyes. Ethan opened Jasmine's present and he have a weird face. "Um Jasmine what fuck is this?" He looked at the yaoi picture. "A yaoi picture I found on DeviantArt. Your welcome!" Jasmine smiled. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Here open mines atleast it not something Ethan don't like." Sarah said. "Whatever it will be a perfect gift for me!" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Wow Sarah I like it." Sarah nodded. "See it Jasmine you have to give Ethan he likes not what he don't like." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Here just open my present so I could leave." Erica said. Ethan opened his present and all he see is nothing. "Um you don't have nothing in there." "I hope you enjoy it!" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Atleast Jasmine's gift is better." Jasmine smiled. "Ok dude open mines!" Rory said. Ethan open it. "Cool a guitar even though I don't play guitars." "Oh I didn't know. Jasmine told me you play guitars." "Oh so believe her?" Benny asked. Everybody laughed, but Rory. "Now I know why no body really don't believe her." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Hey people believe me when I lie and people don't believe when I'm telling the truth." "Maybe you lie too much." Jasmine rolled her eyes again. "Hey Ethan open my present I bet it's way better than everyone else." Benny said. Ethan open Benny's present. "Oh my gosh I always want this, but never got it. Thanks Benny" Ethan go and hugged Benny. "It was no problem." Benny hug him back. "Great I'm leaving." Erica left. "She party pooper." Jasmine said. Rory nodded.

Later everybody having fun dancing until Jasmine's song came on. Jasmine started to nodding her head to the beat. "Oh don't hurt me no more Jasmine with your stupid nodding!" Ethan said. "What is love about this song?" Benny said. "I think you singing to song." Rory said. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, oooh oooh." Jasmine singing to it. And then the song ended. "Finally!" They said. They dancing and have fun. "Woo hoo this is fun!" Benny said. "I know right?" Ethan said.

Later Benny stop dancing and watch Ethan dances. He sighed. 'He is so cute when he dance.' He thought. "Hey Benny!" Sarah said. "Hey Sarah could I ask you something?" She nodded. "How could I tell about my feelings to Ethan?" "Well you guys could go to his room and talk about when we leave." Benny nodded. "Thanks Sarah." She nodded.

Later everybody have fun and left. "Hey Ethan could I tell you something in your room?" Benny asked. Ethan and Benny went to his room and sat down on the bed. "So Benny what you want to tell me?" Ethan asked. "Well I just to tell you that..." "Tell me what?" "I love you Ethan." Ethan was shocked. "What did you say?" Ethan asked so he could make sure he not on crack or something like that. "I love you Ethan." Benny put his hand on Ethan's cheek and kiss him. At first Ethan was shock and then he started to close his eyes. Later they stop for air. "Benny I love you too." Benny smile at him.

And that what happen at Ethan's birthday party!

_The End_

**A/N: Yeah it's like The Christmas Party but different. So yeah I hope you like it! Plus I love Atticus Mitchell and Matthew Knight.(Don't tell my boyfriend!)**


End file.
